Mourning Neji
by shyauthor1994
Summary: The rookies mourn Neji.. Sasuke comes back to mourn as well. This contains sasusaku, naruhina and shikaino. I own nothing!


The war was over. The Allied forces rejoiced as the enemy ninja retreated or simply surrendered. The Kages were celebrating by drinking and talking about tying up loose ends. Many shinobi were celebrating but for the Konoha 12, Team Gai and the Sand siblings there was no celebration only mourning.

Now that the fighting was over with the adrenaline stopped pumping in their systems leaving room for emotions and exhaustion to take over. Sitting in a large tent that was previously used for strategy meetings and a dormitory sat the young adults. The males of the large group sat or stood quietly not quite sure what to do. The girls however were a mixture of emotions.

Ten Ten paced the tent muttering quietly to herself angrily as tears spilled down her cheeks. Any who tried to approach her were either yelled at or in cases of those persistent enough a weapon flun in their direction. Sakura served tea and food for everyone. She seemed to be handling things the best aside from Shino and the sand siblings who showed no emotion. Ino had been reduced to a shaking quivering timid mess of silent emotions. She had glued herself to Shikamaru's side as he sat in a corner of the tent. He held her of course but seemed to be in a statuesque state, much the same as the other men in the room. In fact the only male in the room that was not stone still was Naruto who had taken it upon himself to hold Hinata as she cried hysterically for her dead cousin. When what had happen had truly hit her she had lost her strength. Naruto had carried her to the tent and had not let go of her since. Even shedding a few of his own tears in between apologising to Hinata for not being quick enough.

Another member of their group was lost. Sakura reflected on how she knew Neji. Realising that she would indeed miss him she decided to go somewhere she could freely express her emotions without anyone around. When she crossed the floor to the door flap she noticed all eyes on her.

"I'm just going to go check on some patients that I'm worried about." She lied hoping they bought it.

"I'll come with you and help." Kiba said.

"No, it's fine we are no longer in danger and I can handle it. I'll be back soon okay. Come get me if you need me" she added a small smile to reassure everyone telling them she would bring more tea leaves with her when she returned.

Stepping into the cool night air was refreshing. A light breeze picked up and seemed to blow away suffocating feeling she had felt inside the tent. Walking through the campsite she crossed into the forest until she was sure she would not be heard. Climbing up into one of the trees she watched the moon. It was exactly as it had been the night Sasuke left teh village. A sad smile graced her features before she began to speak.

"I don't know if you can here me or if you're even real but some people swear there is a god so here it goes. You took someone from us today, a good man. Neji was a friend to me. He's Hinata's cousin, Hiashi's nephew, dammit! Ten Ten is in love with him and he gets killed today! I don't know if there is a god or if there are fifty of you but I don't care because today you took away someone who was loved and cared for. I hope you can see them, my friends. Because they are suffering. Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto they all blame themselves some way or another. How could anyone do this to such wonderful people. To people who don't deserve to suffer and Neji didn't deserve to die. Naruto has only ever tried to be the best he could be to help people even if they look down at him. Ten Ten doesn't have a family and she took it upon herself to keep her friends as close as family. Hinata was disowned by her own father beccause he thought she was too weak. And Neji was born with a curse mark. All these people ever did was help others and they have suffered enough dammit! If their is someone out there that can here me then I want you to listen very carefully when I say go to hell because they don't deserve this level of emotional torture, this heartbreak." She crying now and yelling at the moon. She didn't care though because she was sure no one was around. She was wrong.

"You know it's wrong to anger the gods. I think you just condemned yourself." a dark silky voice spoke from the shadows.

Sakura froze. She knew that voice. She wanted to forget about the man that belonged to that voice so badly but she couldn't. Instead of giving in to feeling broken she fed on her anger.

"So let them damn me it's pretty much what they did to all of us when Neji died today. Neji died today Sasuke and no one could stop it or save him. I wasn't there to save him. He was protecting Naruto. And because of one simple mistake it cost Neji his life, Hinata her cousin, the Hyuuga's a clan member, the konoha 12 a friend and Ten Ten the love of her life. So please tell me why shouldn't I anger them because every single person sitting in that tent back at camp is going through their own personal hell right now."

She let the tears flow freely because in the back of her mind she knew it was alright to cry. Then a thought struck her.

"Why are you here?"

"Because someone I used to respect and admire to a degree died today and I would like to mourn him as you all are. Together." for a moment she was speechless he had just told her everything she needed to know without a grunt.

"Are you so sure they won't kill you on the spot."

"Hn. Why would they kill me if I'm coming home. I just spoke with the Hokage, she wants you all to watch me. I think that's her way of allowing me to accept his death and let you all mourn."

Sakura nodded then turned around, jumped from the tree and started walking. "You coming?"

He followed her until they reached the tent where she stopped him and tol him to wait while she prepared them. When Sakura entered the tent nothing had changed except Ten Ten had stopped pacing and was crying into Lee's shoulder.

"Guys I found something out in the woods, actually something found me and the hokage said we have to keep it so don't kill it okay?" When everyone stared at her confused she pulled back the flap and Sasuke walked in.

Gasps were heard all around the tent even a couple of growls but Sasuke simply stood next to Sakura. No one tried to kill him so Sakura told him to sit while she made more tea.

"Sakura you've been crying." of course dog boy had to say what no one wanted to. Sakura flinched before turning to him and sighing.

"Yeah but I'm okay, no need to worry." at the groups disbelieving looks she continued on. "Okay, I didn't want to cry in front of everyone so I went to express my feelings in private."

"Hn. You were yelling at the sky it wasn't exactly private."

"It was private Sasuke! I went so far from the camp so I wouldn't be heard but i didn't think a snake would be slithering around now did I?" Sasuke flinched when she called him a snake.

When he looked at her he noticed how worn down she was. "Sit down Sakura before you fall. You're exhausted all of you are. You need rest."

When she didn't move to sit down he crossed the room and nudged her out the way making the tea for her. He passed it around to everyone before walking back over to her. She was angry at him, that much he could see but she was also exhausted and going to pass out any minute they all were. Reaching over the table he dimmed the lantern that gave the room light. Within minutes cups were placed aside and blankets were pulled up as the tents occupants drifted off to sleep. The sand siblings left saying good night.

Sakura fought to stay awake as much as possible. She was cold from the breeze getting under the tent. They were a little short on blankets so Naruto and Hinata had ot share, so did Shikamaru and Ino but no one complained. It unfortunately left sakura without one as she gave hers to Sasuke. She knew she could stay awake because the cold was just a little uncomfortable. just uncomfortable enough to keep her awake. She watched Sasuke llike a hawk.

Sasuke watched her shiver. She was an idiot why didn't she just keep the damn blanket he didn't need it. It was cold and he was feeling it but she needed the rest more than he did so he approached her and draped the rug over her shivering form. Startling her hadn't ben his objective but neither had getting close to her. As he made to move away she reached out and took hold of his wrist. Her finger were cold he noted, very cold.

"S-so Cold." she whispered through clenched teeth. she pulled on his arm to tell him to come closer. Of course she wanted his body heat but she could have chosen anyone.

They looked at each other and he understood she needed warmth as much as comfort right now and all that entailed was sitting or laying next to her or so he hoped. Sighing he closed his eyes briefly before nodding once. She didn't smile but her eyes seemed to so he scooted as close as he could. She pulled one of his arms around he shoulders. At his questioning glare she mouthed the word pillow then lowered he head to the junction between his should and neck. Quickly enough her breathing evened out and Sakura was asleep.

Sasuke looked around the room to pass the time. He couldn't sleep with her right there for some reason he didn't understand. Sometime during the night Hinata bolted upright from the fold out stretche bed she and Naruto had squeezed on. Tears streamed down her face as she panted. Sasuke watched as Naruto woke up instantly and pulled her against him into a tight embrace. He rocked her softly whilst murmuring into her ear that it was just a dream and everything was going to be okay. When she seemed to calm down he placed a kiss to her forehead and layed them both down. She cuddled against him and gripped his shirt as he held her and continued whispering to her until she fell asleep again. Once she seemed content in sleep he too drifted off.

Sasuke smirked it seemed that the dobe had finally realised Hinata. Looking across the room he noticed Ino snuggle closer to Shikamaru while he tightened his hold on her. So she was over her infatuation with him, good. Now she can annoy that lazy genius for the rest of his life. A small movement drew his attention to the girl currently resting on him. He knew he returned her feelings but were her feeligns still there? And would she accept him? She seemed content to yell at him before but just before she had seemed happy at his contact. Looking down he was met with large green eyes staring at him.

A little startled he blinked once, twice then raise an eye brow in question. Sitting up a little she raised herself and pecked him quickly on the lips before leaning over to his ear and whispering, "Welcome Home." When she settled herself against him again and began drifting off to sleep he tightened his hold on her and reached around with his other arm to embrace her properly.

When morning came Kakashi went to check on the youngsters to see if they were feeling any better. However when he entered the tent he noticeda few things. The first was that they must have been exhausted to not be awake or have woken up when he entered. Secondly there wasn't enough blankets to go around and thirdly there were six people who were going to be very embarrassed if the others woke up first. He looked at Ino in Shikamaru's lap then over to Naruto and Hinata cuddling on the stretcher bed and then to Sasuke holding Sakura like she would disappear if he let go. Finally he thought, even if it was only because they were sleeping but still he couldn't let a photo opportunity pass.


End file.
